


Cookie Jarred

by NegativeBlue



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/pseuds/NegativeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Drabbles, with one thing in common, Castle and Beckett just can't seem to keep their new relationship a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gates is even *less* amused than normal with Castle and Beckett's antics and summons them over to her office for a little chitchat.

 

“You know I could just _kick_ you out of _my_ precinct, and even your contacts with the Mayor can't save you this time.” Gates said as she addressed Castle who was staring at the ground guiltily instead of at her.

 

“And you,” Gates continued, moving to stand right in front of Beckett. “You should know better. I should have you busted down to traffic, or suspended without pay. Again.”  
  
“Sir, if I can expl...”

 

“Do _not_ interrupt me Detective. I do not _care_ about what your excuse might be right now. I will only give this warning once, and only because your team happens to have the highest solve rate, but this sort of behaviour will _not_ be tolerated _again._ Not in the evidence locker, the bathrooms, nor anywhere else in this precinct am I making myself clear?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good. Dismissed.”

 

As they left Gates' office, the guilty and serious look on Castle's face lasted all about one second. “Does that mean christening her desk is out of the question?”

 

Beckett's only response was to slap him over the head with a stack of files.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on! They wouldn't be good detectives otherwise...now would they?

 

“What?” Castle asked as he was faced with Esposito and Ryan ambushing him in the break room. The looks they were giving him were eerie and knowing. And, it was the latter that was making him break out in a slight sweat. They couldn't...possibly?

 

“You and Beckett? You really thought that we wouldn't figure it out?”

 

Castle's first thought was that Beckett was going to kill him. His second thought was that he was going to be killed _slowly_. He had done everything possible he could think of, to leave people out of the loop about their new relationship, so how in the hell could they possibly have figured it out already?

 

“How did you?! Did you bug my apartment?”

 

Esposito bumped his fist with Ryan, and both grinned at him. “Nope.” Ryan said. “Not yet.”

 

“Staked out _her_ apartment?”

 

“No,” Esposito responded, grinning wickedly at the look of pure frustration on Castle's face.

 

“But how...” Castle muttered, unable to figure it out.

 

“Dude, “ Esposito said as he leaned towards Castle, who was pulling back on his chair, and gave a little sniff. “cherries.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual suspect...

 

Castle looked behind him as he was about to re-enter the interrogation room, realizing that Beckett wasn't with him for some reason. He spotted her a small distance away, apparently having a heated conversation with Ryan and Esposito. She caught his gaze just as he was about to walk towards them, to figure out if there were any new leads on the case they were working on, but she motioned for him to go to the interrogation room instead.

 

Inside was the brother of the murder-victim, and to Castle it looked (and smelled) like the guy had been sweating it up during the short break Beckett and Castle had taken.

 

“Hey man, are we done? I've got some places to be and...”

 

“I don't think you're going anywhere just yet. Except maybe prison, and _that_ depends pretty much on what you'll tell my partner once she arrives.”

 

“Oh, just a partner? You two aren't married then or anything?”

 

“Uhm...” Castle had the distinctive impression he was missing something very important suddenly, and he nervously glanced at the door wondering when Beckett would arrive.

 

“Man, she's hot you know? I get why you two are knocking boots,” the guy said, grinning at him.

 

For a few seconds Castle wondered if someone had written 'I'm doing Beckett' with a marker on his forehead, as his jaw sagged open in surprise. “I...what, how... No. I mean, NO, we're not... Where did you get that ridiculous idea?”

 

“Well it's either that, or you're using exactly the same lipstick as your lady-cop friend and you somehow managed to smudge it all the way below your left ear. No _wonder_ you were so eager to take the break.”

 

Closing his eyes, Castle,mentally prayed to whatever God was out there that Gates didn't happen to be in the observation room.

 


End file.
